


Not While I'm Around

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never felt safer than when she was with Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not While I'm Around

Arms wrapped tightly around her as she shook, too terrified to close her eyes in fear of what the night would bring. A voice whispered in her ear, calm and soothing. “Shh…” Lydia said, one hand gently petting Tracy’s hair. “I’m here and nothing is going to happen to you, not while I’m around.” A kiss was pressed to the girl’s forehead and another to her lips. “I promise.”

Slowly, Tracy began to relax. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a good night’s rest, her nightmares constantly waking her. Her eyes slipped closed and she snuggled closer to Lydia. Lydia, who was warm and inviting, who was always there to comfort her and protect her from the monsters in her dreams. 

She never felt safer than when she was with Lydia.


End file.
